


Torchwood: Consequences of the Real World #2

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Theme: death of a porter (Unnecessary Death Caused by Gwen Count — #1)Author's Note: This one is a little more unlikely due to the fact that I don't think Jack would turn to the police like this.  But in the real world, Gwen should have faced consequences for going into an out of bounds area and leading someone else in as well.
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Torchwood: Consequences of the Real World #2

"Gwen Cooper?"

Gwen looked at the inspector in front of her in confusion. He had to know who she was. She was still in uniform for goodness sake.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Please come with me." The inspector's hand on her shoulder let her know that this was not a request.

As he led Gwen to an interrogation room, he began informing her of her rights. It wasn't until she was seated and two other men walked in that she realized how much trouble she was in.

The man who was in charge of all of major crimes (what was his name again) and Captain Jack Harkness joined the investigator across the table from her. (Wow, he really was a good looking man!)

"Police Constable Cooper, you are being questioned about a manslaughter charge. Are you positive about not wanting someone here with you?"

"Absolutely sir. I have not killed anyone so I don't know what game is being played here."

"No game." The man passed over a photo. "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yes. He was the porter at the hospital. But I didn't have anything to do with his death." She handed the photo back. "That's on the Captain here."

"That's where you are wrong."

Jack leaned forward. "Were you aware that you had entered a sealed off area of the hospital?"

Gwen paused a moment before answering. "Yes. But that wasn't handled officially by the police!"

"That does not matter. My work is highly confidential. I do not answer to you, police constable."

The inspector leaned forward. "So you admit to entering an area that was closed off?"

Gwen looked between the three men but didn't say anything.

"When you entered that area, did the porter follow you in?"

"Well...yes. But I hardly pushed him into the area!"

The inspector rubbed his forehead before turning to Jack. "If you have no objections, I would prefer that we handle this investigation as it involves one of our officers."

Jack stood up and headed for the door. "I have no objection to that. My people should be delivering the body and any information we have that is not classified as we speak."

As he opened the door, he looked back at Gwen. "No matter how this is handled, you are to have no further contact with Torchwood and the work that we do. If you had not followed me, that man would still be alive."


End file.
